fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End Of The Culdesac Kids
Eddy: UGH *slams locker* i can't beleive it, detention again, stupid teacher Edd: now eddy, if you hadn't put that tack on the teacher's chair you wouldn't have detention in the first place. Eddy: aww man, what am I gonna tell my parents :( there gonna scream at me for failing my tests again Eddy: you should really pay attention on studying then trying to do something else like putting a tac on the teacher's chair. Ed: *drinks milk* hey eddy look! I have a milk mustache hahaha X3 Eddy: I even begged my mom and dad not to have kevin in the same class as mine but they had him anyway's Edd: well they let him in your class for a reason, cause you two have to get along. Eddy: BUT I HATE HIM DX Ed: *licks off milk mustace* anyway's I'm sorry he's in your class eddy Kevin: HEY DORKS WHAT YA DOIN NEAR MY GIRL DORKS Naz:uh, dude, chill I just happened to walk to them ok? Eddy: ugh, hi kevin, what do you want Kevin: JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL OK DORKS?GRR *storms away after punching eddy* Eddy: OWW DX *rubbing arm* not cool Kevin. Naz: you ok dude?Eddy: yeah I'm fine Naz: I should break up with him but I don't think he'll take it to well . . .:( what do I do? Eddy: easy, just nicely have a talk with him and just tell him you don't want to hang anymore with him. Naz: ok thanks guy's :) *goes to find Kevin* hey sweetie wait up :D Kevin : what is it babe Naz: well . . .I've seen you be mean to my freinds alot and uh, I don't think this is gonna work out between us, it's not me it's you, so uh, were breaking up, sorry dude . . . Kevin : WHAT , YOU'RE DITCHING ME Naz : yes' you're bad , and i'm terminating our romance , bam , get outta my face Kevin: *runs out crying* Eddy: thanks naz :D Rolf: hey, what's up with Kevin boy? Eddy : oh , just had to step out for a moment (meanwhile , outside , kevin is thinking) Kevin : i can't believe she ditched me like that (begins to realize eddy put her up to it and turns red with rage) you're gonna pay for this , eddy , if it's the last thing i ever do , I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE (laughs evilly toward the sky) *meanwhile in Eddy's classroom* Eddy: *sees Sarah and Timmy annoyingly flirting with each other* ugh, when am I gonna find a girl . . . Marie: *walks in looking beautiful but doesn't arrive with her sisters* sorry teach, I'm late. Eddy: huh? *looks at Marie and suddenly falls in love with her as her hidden eye is un hiddin from hair fliping. . .his eye's widen and he falls for him *thinks* there she is . . .the girl of my dreams *sigh's dreamily* Ed: uh, what's going on with Eddy Edd: I don't know, . . . is it me or did Eddy just fall for one of the kanker sisters? Ed: or better yet where's marie's sisters? Edd: I don't know . . .EDDY SNAP OUT OF IT Marie: yeah, quite staring at me *annoyed* Rolf: so Eddy boy's fallen for one of the kanker sisters? Edd: I'm afraid so D: . . . .this is just not right Rolf: I've seen a cow fall in love with a girl cow but this is redicoulous Edd: I know right Eddy: sorry Marie, it was nothing. . ., so your not gonna be all mean as usuall Marie: well duh, not when my sisters are sick, I'm not gonna be mean to you guy's anyway's, I'm a changed girl. Eddy: *does love struck smile* oh yeah :) Kevin: *spying on them* so Eddy's in love with one of the kanker girls while her sisters are sick huh? well he sure won't know what hit him MUHAHAHAHAHA X3 Eddy : (mind returns to reality) ever get the feeling somebody's watching your every move Edd : sorry about that eddy Eddy : not you edd , let's move out Kevin: *goes away so no one sees him* *the eds move to other class* Eddy: there we go much better Kevin : they think they can get away that easy , we'll just see about that Rolf: *behind Kevin* about what kevin boy? Kevin: NOTHING SHUT UP AND GO AWAY DORK Rolf: fine :( *goes away* Kevin: ok, since Eddy has been watching the creepypasta horror show Smiley Face everynight and still has nightmares I am going to scare Eddy so bad he'll scream like a little gir muhahahaha Rolf : rolf has never been so confused Kevin: *dresses up as smiley and hacks Eddy's locker code and hides in his locker planning to jump at him tackling him and planning to kidnapp him* (Edd and Eddy are walking down the hall) Edd : i'm just saying , too much tv can rot your brain Eddy : (stops at his locker) my brain's still here , ain't it Ed : i have no idea what we're talking about Eddy : moron Kevin: *laugh's in spooky evil laugh to scare eddy* Eddy: huh? *opens locker* Kevin: *pounces on eddy knocking him down* Eddy: AAAAAAAAHH IT'S THE SMILEY FACE KILLER AAAAAAAAHH GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!! Kevin: *kidnapps Eddy and takes him to a mysterious dark basement of the school* MUHAHAHAHAHAAA Eddy: AAAAAAHH I'M IN A LIVING NIIIGHTMAAHAHAHAAARE SOME ONE HELP DX(meanwhile back where the others are) *everyone is shocked after what happened instead of Marie Marie: that, was freaky. . . cool but freaky Edd: this dosen't make sence, if that creepypasta movie wasn't real how was smiley even real and tackled eddy out of knowwhere? this character isn't even real Ed: maybe he came out of the televison and wanted to pop out and murder people Edd: but ed! creepypasta's don't just walk out Television's like that, their just fake characters played by actors. Marie: Can't beleive I'm saying this for the first time in forever but lets go save him, and only because he's nice and he has a crush on me. . . Edd: how would you know if he did have a crush on you? Marie: because of the way he's been acting lately. . .duh! I'm not stupid like my sisters. Edd : alright everybody , let's roll out (they all head out to save him , with edd leading the charge) (in basement) Smiley: MUHAHAHAHAHAAA *takes out knife* forget it, your freinds can't hear you. they'll probably only see your skeleton in the last few decades when your freinds have children. Eddy: OH YEAH TOUGH GUY?!?! I'll bet my freinds saw the whole thing happening when you kidnapped me and took me here. Smiley: true, but they won't find you, cause I desguised the doors as a plain innocent rock HAH HAH X3 *straps eddy to metal bed on his wrists and ankles. . .let me go . . .what did I ever do to you . . . Smiley: ME? MUHAHAHAHA the real queastion what did you ever do to kevin? he was only a romantic guy having fun with his girl untill you set her up to breaking up with him, and now I'm here to avenge him. XD Eddy : you won't get away with this Smiley : oh , but i already have , and i had a little help Eddy : from who Oderus Urungus : (walks out from behind Smiley) me (Oderus and Smiley laugh evilly together) Eddy : hey , who are you Oderus Urungus : i'm oderus urungus from GWAR Eddy : really , GWAR , eh , why not Smiley : with our combined might , there's nothing those idiots can do to stop us , if they ever find us (oderus and smiley laugh evilly again) Eddy : how do you 2 even know eachother Smiley : it's really simple , actually , when i heard that you jerks got naz to break up with kevin , i knew i had to get you back , and then , i remembered meeting oderus urungus a few months back Eddy , right , right , but how do you know eachother Smiley : i bumped in to him at the army surplus store and he invited me to his band's concert that night Oderus Urungus : and we had been friends ever since , now it's your time to suffer , puny human Eddy : aww , maaaaaaaan *the kids some how crash their way in * Edd: STOP RIGHT THERE FEINDS Eddy: GUY'S :D YOU CAME TO SAVE ME Smiley: WHAT? HOW? CAPTURE THEM! *attacks with oderus urungus* Edd : CHAAAARGE !!!!! (the kids charge , and the battle begins) Marie : over here ugly (oderus strikes his 2 handed sword at Marie , who quickly dodges it) Rolf : take this (tries to his oderus with victor , but misses) Oderus : do you really think your primitive weapons can harm 1 who has survived the realms of deep space Rolf : rolf was hoping so Oderus : prepare for eternity mortal (strikes his 2 handed sword at Rolf , who is saved by Johnny as Captain Melonhead) what is the meaning of this Captain Melonhead : shed a tear , for captain melonhead and splinter the wonderwood are here Oderus : (laughs hysterically) captain melonhead , really , (laughs a little more , and cries a little) , oh , what are you gonna do , seed me to death (laughs some more) , i'm so scared (laughs again) , sarcasm Captain Melonhead : it's melon time (charges at oderus , who merely grabs splinter's handle , and breaks it in half) Oderus : (sarcastically) i defeated you , hahahaha , now you must die et cetera et cetera (strikes his 2 handed sword across Captain Melonhead's helmet , which breaks in half) , haha , the mystery man is revealed (lifts johnny) or should i have said mystery boy (laughs evilly) Jimmy : hey , leave him alone you big bully Oderus : oh , and what are you gonna do about it (stares jimmy down , who wets himself) pathetic human Jimmy : i think i wet myself (Oderus tosses johnny aside , meanwhile , smiley is battling sarah) Smiley : you're not too bad for a girl Sarah : not too bad , i'm better than that (roundhouse kicks smiley , and the rest of the kids dogpile him , but as the kids think they've won , oderus takes edd hostage , and places his 2 handed sword to the boy's throat , the kids , having defeated 1 of their enemies , are shocked and shaken by this quick turn of events , as smiley does a spin , knocking the kids off of him , and takes sarah hostage) Oderus : hahahahaha , yes , i , the almighty oderus , the greatest GWARrior of them all , and my friend , smiley , have won this battle , now , before i slurp down the brains of your oh so great leader , i'm going to humiliate him by removing his sock-shaped hat , and reveal his true identity Edd: n-no d-don't 0_0 Oderus: TOO LATE *takes off his hat and his hands miss getting the edges (turns out that Edd's hair is huge and parts of it were blonde) AH I'm gonna live in shame forever) Oderus: really, that's under your hat? HAH pathetic human X3 Edd : this is the worst day of my life Oderus : pretty soon it'll be the last day of your life (to everybody else except smiley) it'll also be the last day of all your lives (the kids are all shocked and they all gasp) Edd : well , if we're going out , at least we're going out as friends Oderus : SILENCE , human filth (meanwhile outside the school door) Eddy's bro: *was just in the neighbor hood and noticed eddy got kidnapped* hey . . .NO HURTS MY BRO UNLESS I SAY SO *crash's down door and crash's in to save Eddy* Smile: oh great another one Oderus: we can handle them though Eddy's Bro: or can you *cracks knuckles and beats up villans* Eddy: . . .big bro? you came to save me? weird and I thought you were mean. Oderus : you haven't won , not by a longshot (charges at eddy's brother , ready to smite him with his 2 handed sword) Eddy's Brother : huh (is smited by oderus) Eddy : BROOOOO !!!! Eddy's Brother : he got me (coughs up blood) save yourselves , don't forget about Eddy : bro , noooo (oderus splits eddy's brother in half) Oderus : hahahahaha looks like your hero has been zeroed Eddy : (sobs) i'll never forget you Smiley : now you see the main reason i recruited oderus urungus for this , cuz oderus never loses Oderus : ya got that right , me and my crew have withstood the test of time Smiley : now , finish them Oderus : with pleasure (charges at the kids) Edd: *puts hat back on *(kids start to attack the villans) Edd:*attacks* your gonna pay for that and for everything else you've done! *punches oderus rapidly* (oderus growls at edd and kicks him in the gut) Oderus : i don't think so (grabs edd by the face and laughs evilly) Smiley : yes , finish him Oderus : my pleasure (rips off edd's face) Edd : (with his dying breath) i .... tried (falls on the floor dead) (oderus and smiley laugh evilly) Marie : it's over , they've won Eddy: :( Marie . . .I want you to know . . .since earllier that we met . . .I-I *stopped by marie* Marie: shhh, *smiles* I know, I figured . . . Eddy: :) just one first to last kiss? Marie: yes, but if you tell my sisters we kiss I'm not your girlfreind anymore *everyone looks away as Marie Kisses Eddy* Eddy: I'll miss you Marie: I'll miss you two sweetie Captain Melonhead: THIS ISN'T OVER YET me and Splinter will destroy you *laugh's then attacks while Rolf attacks as well with his pitchfork* (oderus jousts rolf as smiley battles captain melonhead) Smiley : you're good with that sword , oderus Oderus : i know , i have billions of years of experience , now let's finish these losers Smiley : gladly (oderus knocks the pitchfork out of rolf's hands and decapitates rolf with his 2 handed sword , at the same time , smiley kicks captain melonhead in the gut , knocking him over and leaving him at oderus and smiley's mercy) Smiley : will you do the honors Oderus : gladly (disembowels captain melonhead , and the kids are shocked , and oderus and smiley laugh evilly) Smiley : we have won Oderus : the battle is ours Smiley : and now , kids Smiley and Oderus : prepare to die (the duo attacks the kids) Sarah: *attacks with Timmy* HI YAAAH *karate chops* Timmy: *punches*(all the rest of kids try to defeat them) Oderus : you are worthy adversaries , but the fight is ours , surrender now Sarah : never Oderus : you don't have a choice , we've won Jimmy : maybe we should listen to them Sarah : are you crazy , they killed our friends , and we should just give up Jimmy : they made me wet myself , and that's pain enough Sarah : fine , we surrender (oderus grabs jimmy by the head and rips all his skin off) Sarah : JIMMYYYYYY !!!!! (smiley grabs sarah) Oderus : now to destroy you (shoves his fist in sarah's mouth and pulls out her insides , and smiley drops sarah's empty husk) Eddy: ok, you've one . . .but . .*stops when Captain melonheads ghost posses Splinter: Splinter: *gets up off the floor* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA think again villans *does force against villans but it is forcefeilded* huh?* Marie: wait splinter don't fight them . . .I won't fight him but I'll find his weakness *runs out* I'll be back Smiley : stop her (oderus chases marie , and after a 10 minute chase , catches her) Oderus : i have captured her Smiley : now , you must be punished , oderus (oderus gouges out marie's eyes) Splinter : MARIIIIE !!!!!!(oderus breaks splinter in half with his 2 handed sword , and captain melonhead's ghost disappears) Smiley : in your face hunk-a-wood(oderus and smiley hi-five eachother) Eddy: MAARIIIIIE DX *cries* WHY WHY WOULD YOU KILL US WE'D DO ANYTHING FOR EVERYTHING TO GET BACK TO NORMAL ANYTHING Ed: what do we do Eddy DX NO WAY OUT THE'VE won *CRIES* Smiley : it's too late for that Oderus : in the end , there can be only 1 (swings his 2 handed sword and strikes it at ed , slicing his head off) Eddy : EEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!!!!!!!!! (smiley and oderus laugh evilly) (only one kid) Eddy: *cries* he was my only freind alive now. . .he was an idiot but he was my idiot *sobs* WHAT ARe YOU GUY'S GONNA TO ME HUH? DECAPITATE ME AND THEN SOME HOW RULE THE WORLD? Oderus : i pretty much rule the world already , but killing you would be a great idea Smiley : very well , you may have the honor of killing him , i've gotten my revenge , i've taken his family and friends with your help , now you get your reward , go ahead and kill him (oderus gruesomely rips eddy apart , then smiley and oderus laugh evilly) Oderus : it is over , smiley , we've done it Smiley : yes , we have done it , my goal has now been accomplished , vengeance .... is .... mine Oderus: now what? victory party? Smiley : sure , why not(oderus calls the rest of GWAR to the area , and they all party and feast like there's no tomorrow) Sonic exe.: hey what about me and Tails doll? Oderus : sorry , we don't party with furballs Smily : ey , yo , oderus , you can let those 2 in , they seem legit Sonic exe: yeah :D were lagitness Tails doll: yep :) Oderus : whatever Sonic: yay :D Oderus : look , just get in there Sonic: ok *gets in with tails doll* Oderus : (sighs) you have some crazy friends smiley , i'll tell ya what Smiley : yeah , but they're pretty cool Tails doll: yep :) Smiley : hey tails doll , why don't you hang out with sonic exe , you're giving oderus a rough time Tails doll : ok Oderus : thanks Smiley : it's no trouble , i owe you Sonic: X3 no annoying oderus ok? Tails doll: ok :D *is an idiot X3* Oderus : I HEARD THAT Tails: sorry :I Oderus : you're lucky i'm a somewhat tolerent man-creature thing (meanwhile , balsac the jaws of death is hanging out with banana shark) Balsac The Jaws Of Death : this is my kinda party , a party where i'm not pressured by the other partiers to be normal Banana Shark : you don't look all that bad to me Balsac The Jaws Of Death : exactly , so , what's your story Banana Shark : (slides off peel) i just came here cuz people don't like when i'm naked Balsac The Jaws Of Death : you know that was only covering your back , right Banana Shark : yeaaaah (meanwhile , beefcake the mighty is hanging out with the gasman) The Gasman : people think i'm the boogeyman , but i've also been classified as a fireman Beefcake The Mighty : yeah , yeah , interesting story The Gasman : so , anyway , i've been meaning to ask you , what's your workout routine Beefcake The Mighty : well , 1st , i lift a 10 pound block of ice , with human corpses laying on it (meanwhile , jizmak da gusha is hanging out with smile dog) Smile Dog : dude , you have some crazy moves Jizmak Da Gusha : i know , being a dog monster has it's advantages(meanwhile , pustulus maximus is hanging out with jeff the killer) Pustulus Maximus : so i popped his head like a cork , and then i says "that's what i think of expanding earth theory" (pustulus and jeff laugh) Jeff The Killer : oh , dude , you are totally marvelous , and totally hardcore Pustulus Maximus : yeah , i know (pustulus and jeff laugh again)